The New Wasabi Warrior
by tawny24
Summary: What happens when a new girl joins the dojo? Much better a story than summarry. Jack & O/C  DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING, BUT MY O/C'S AND THE PLOT...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - THE DATE

FRIDAY IN THE CAFETERIA

JACK'S P.O.V.

Jerry- Yo, you guys coming tonight?

Kim- To what?

Milton- Our double, no wait triple no, our quintuplet dates!

Kim- _Our _what?

Eddie- me, Milton, and Jerry all got dates. We are going to Circus Burger than a movie!

All three in unison- so, you coming?

Me- yea sounds like fun, but who should I bring?

All four of us were deep in thought.

Me- should I bring Donna, or Heather, maybe Lexi, or Kim.

I realized everyone was laughing

Me- what happened?

Jerry- You just asked us if you should take Kim!

They all started laughing again, all but Kim she seemed almost embarrassed, maybe she was thinking the same thing! Wait, was I really just thinking out loud? I was so pissed off I just got up and ran to my locker, than sprinted home.

**BACK IN THE CAFETERIA**

KIM'S P.O.V.

Me- come on guys you don't know he meant me he could have meant Kim Miller, or Kim Black!

I didn't realize that I was now yelling and standing up, the whole cafeteria was staring. So I sat back down and hid my face in my arms.

Jerry- come on Kim, we all knew you like jack and now he likes you too!

Me- I have never and will I ever like Jack Anderson! Whatever I will see you guys later.

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT CIRCUS BURGER**

So we are all at Circus Burger, almost all of us. Jack still isn't here, where could he be? Just then, as if on cue Jack walks in with a girl hanging around his arm.

Jack- Hey guys this is Kennedy McCarthy, she is in my math class!

He said this with his huge, charming smile, everyone was talking when our food arrived, just then a huge guy walks over to Jack.

What you doing with my chick! Said the big dude angrily. Then jack spoke

Jack- sorry dude I didn't know she was taken man!

Then Kennedy walked away with the huge dude.

A few minutes later, a girl walked over to our table.

Sorry about my brother, she said, even though we just moved here apparently he thought she was his. But whatever sorry about it anyway.

She started to walk away when jack stops her,

Jack- hey you wanna come sit with us?

Sure, replied the girl happily.

Jerry- so what's your name?

He asked obviously very interested in her.

Kelsey slapped him n he remembered Kelsey and forgot about the new girl. But she still replied now talking to Jack. My name is Courtney but everyone calls me KeKe. Jack said cool and everyone broke off into their own little side conversations, that is except for me.

Then Jack was like so I do karate. She said omg I always wanted to but never did. Than he was like then come to our dojo and sign up. Then she was like okay n off they went. I couldn't believe how fast he could just drop everything and go for her, when I am done I will go catch up with them.

**BACK AT THE DOJO**

(Courtney) KeKe's P.O.V.

Jack- Okay so this is Rudy our sensei.

Hi me and Rudy both said than jack said

Jack-she is interested in joining our dojo.

Rudy-Cool so she just has to fill out this paper work and then she is a wasabi warrior!

After I finished the paperwork Jack asked if I wanted to learn some moves from him.

Me- I would but I can't because I'm in a skirt.

So he went to his locker and handed me a pair of sweat pants than told me I could change in the girl's locker room and pointed to the door. Once I changed came out, I rolled the tops of the pants because they were too long but then they fit good. So me and jack started sparring

Jack-don't worry I will go easy on you.

Me-don't!

Then I flipped him

Jack- so you do know karate?

He said as he got up.

Me-No, I have two cops for parents I can protect myself.

Then we started up again. He caught all my punches and kicks. Then he grabbed my foot but I kicked away causing him to stumble. Then he actually did flip me but I took him down with me and we were both giggling. Then he whispered in my ear from on top of me

Jack- You're good

I laughed again and so did he. Then we saw Kim come in.

Kim- I can't believe this! You just met her and you're already flirting!

Then she ran away crying.

My mind was going a mile a minute, I just couldn't believe she would freak like that we weren't flirting, well maybe we were, but it was no big deal; it wasn't like he proposed to me.

The room got quiet but he made no attempt to get up. Then that is when I broke the silence.

Me- I don't want an enemy here on my first day, go talk to her.

He laughed than started to lean forward, but quickly got up and started running out of the dojo to find her. He left me there on the mat to think about what would have happened if she didn't come in.

I sighed and got up, and then I remembered Rudy was still here so I knocked on his office door and he said to come in.

I asked him when practices were. He said it was every day after school and Saturdays starting at 11. I said sounds good than left to go home to sleep because it was getting late, and I remembered I had a tryout tomorrow.

The next morning I got up and went to softball tryouts. Then I quickly changed and ran to the dojo.

Me- hey Rudy sorry I am late, softball ran a little late.

Jack- wow, you have only been here for a day and you're already on a team.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Me- well it was only tryouts, but they will tell me if I made it later, because than I have a game tomorrow.

Rudy- ok KeKe can you start sparring with Kim now?

I said sure.

Rudy- Kim go easy on her she has never done karate before.

Jack giggled to himself and Kim got a devious smile on her face.

Rudy- be careful, Kim is a black belt.

Me- I will be fine Rudy, I can take a punch.

Then she started punching and kicking at me, but I blocked or caught all of them. That is when I realized the rest of them were looking and I almost took a side kick to the head. But, I caught Kim's foot and flipped her. Now she was just lying in the middle of the mat and the response from everyone was the same, whoa!

Once practice was over everyone told me about the tournament we are going to be in next weekend. Than Rudy started assigning everyone to the event they would be in. he said that since I was the only white belt I would do the one-up event. Then he started to explain it,

Rudy- okay so first you would fight a white belt, if you won you would advance and if you lost you would stay at white belt. But if you were to advance than you would fight a yellow belt and keep continuing till you lost or beat a black belt. Then let's say you beat a black belt then you would receive a belt, you get the belt of the highest ranking person you beat.

I said that I understood, and he dismissed us. On our way out I invited everyone to come to my house and go swimming. They all agreed and before I could say anything else they all ran to their houses to get their bathing suits than the met back at the dojo where I was. They all arrived at around the same time crashing through the dojo door way.

After this I led them all to my house. It turns out that Jack lives on the same street. This could be useful I thought as I smirked to myself. When we got to my house they all changed into their suits and followed me out back. I told them that they could go in the pool but that I had to go put my suit on. I had barely taken a step when I heard a splash, I giggled, my new friends

Once I was in the house my mom pulled me aside and asked who the boy with then long brown hair was, I said it was Jack. I didn't even realize it, but I was blushing. Then I walked upstairs to my room. When I was done changing I looked out the window and saw that Jack and Milton were looking up at how huge my house was, Kim was lying on the hammock tanning and looking at the waterfall that fell into the pool. Also, Jerry and Eddie were fighting over who could go on the water slide first.

Once I came down I had a long t-shirt over my bathing suit. They all looked at me and said I love your pool or your house is huge, all but Kim she just rolled her eyes and went back to tanning. I just laughed and all the guys jumped in the pool at the same time. I took off the big t-shirt and did a double front flip off the super bouncy diving board giving the guys, mostly Jack, a show.

Time went by so fast, next thing I knew it was getting dark, so everyone changed and left one by one. Jack was the last to leave he asked for my cell phone number than handed me his. He asked if we could hang out tomorrow,

Me- umm, I can't I kind of have a softball game tomorrow.

He looked at me for a second than pulled me into a hug and spun me around.

Jack- congrats! I can't believe you made the team. But when and where is your game?

After I told him he said he would be there then left.

The next morning I was about to get up to bat when someone came up behind me and said good luck. I replied don't need it as I turned around then I saw it was Jack.

Me- you kept your word!

Jack- of course, now go hit it out of the park.

Before I knew it the game was over and I pitched a perfect game, hit a grand slam, and we won 10-0. He walked me home then at the door he gave me a hug we said our good byes and I walked into my house.

Then once I took a shower I changed into my pajamas because it was already late. I ate dinner, then watched a movie and fell asleep halfway through.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

KEKE'S P.O.V

I woke up to my alarm going off. Once I turned it off I went to get dressed. First I straightened my hair, than I pulled my side bangs back so they weren't in my face. So now that my dirty blonde hair looked decent I went to get dressed. I put on a yellow tank top with a lime green sweat shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Then I had on a pair of dark denim shorts that were about 4 or 5 inches above my knee. Then I put on my favorite, Osiris high tops. I put on a little bit of eyeliner and some chap stick, than I was ready to go!

As soon as I walked in I was stared at my many older boys, probably because my boobs were more than a little larger than girls my age. I just rolled my eyes and walked to the front office. Once there I received some paperwork: my schedule, my locker and combo, stuff like that.

Once I walked out of the office I walked to my locker, passing the same staring boys as before. I looked at my combination, then spun the lock like a pro and opened it within seconds. Then I got my math books, which according to my schedule I had first period. Great let's start out the day with my worst subject. As I turned to go to math I saw a group of about eight cheerleaders walking towards me. Wow what could make this better, cheerleaders and math class to start the day, yay! Seeing them reminded me of a blog me and my friends used to have back in New York. They walked right up to me and the one in the front, I assume the leader, stepped up and spoke.

The cheerleader- who are you?

Me- well, who are you?

The leader- your worst nightmare, you should be scared right now.

Me- oh sorry, how's this, AHHHH! Wait, why should I be scared of you, you just look like a Malibu Barbie doll. Should that scare me?

I said this barely able to contain my laughter. At this, the cheerleader looked about ready to explode. I just rolled my eyes and walked to math class. On my way there, a line from me and my New York friend's blog, "These preppy little girls all skanked up to the nines in there adorable cheerleading uniforms that were mistakenly ordered in children's sizes, were engaged in strange, spastic movements they call dance routines." Two of my best friends posted that after a cheerleader stole my boyfriend.

I walked into math class and just rolled my eyes. I can't stand math, it is one of the many things I hate along with cheerleaders, peace signs, and lacrosse just to name a few things.

There was only one good thing about math class, Jack was in it. But once I got to the only open desk class was starting and I didn't get time to talk to Jack.

Math went by as it would have at my old school, I was way confused. As I was walking out of math I heard two guys say go talk to her. Next thing a guy had his hand on my shoulder and was telling me to wait up.

Me- I can't I have health.

The guy-good, then I can walk you there.

I turned to see Jack; I doubt he expected to see my face when he turned because he looked shocked! Hey Jack, I said very unenthusiastically. He went oh, hey then started staring at his feet. I walked to my locker got what I needed for heath. Then turned around to walk away when I crashed into someone, it was Jack. I didn't even realize he was behind me until after he was on top of me.

You must really like this position I joked. He laughed as well.

Next thing I knew we were both off of the ground and walking to health class. He had his arm around me and we were laughing, not sure why.

Once we got to the gym, which is where health was being held due to the construction, we both sat down on the bleachers. I was looking through my bag, when I looked up I saw Jack talking to the Malibu Barbie cheerleader. I rolled my eyes and moved up a row and over a couple of steps. I couldn't deal with the fact that a sweet guy like Jack was talking to a witch like the Malibu Barbie. Ughh! Whatever

Then the teacher came in and explained our assignment, she said that we would be creating families. Each boy and girl would get a partner and a baby doll. This doll reacts as a normal baby does and you have to feed and care for it as if it were real.

The Malibu Barbie- can we pick our partners!

She asked this way too enthusiastically then gave Jack a flirtatious smile and batted her eyelashes.

The teacher replied no and started assigning partners.

Teacher- Jerry Martinez and Kelsey Vargus,

Milton Crubnick and Donna Tobin,

Kim Black and Joe Nelson

He kept going on, I just zoned out. That is until I heard my name,

Teacher- Courtney Aarons and Jack Anderson.

Great, just great, now I have to deal with the Malibu Barbie about how I got Jack, and I have to deal with Jack about how he got stuck with me. This day just went from bad to terrible! I walked up to the teacher; I never even bothered to learn her name, and got Jack and my baby. Once I got it, I mean my baby; I walked back to where I was sitting. Jack then walked over to me,

Jack- can I see our baby, I want to know if it is a boy or a girl!

I said sure and handed him the little plastic child we now shared for two weeks.

Jack- it's a girl! What should we name it! What do you want to name it, what names do you like?

He said this very fast, but I still knew what he had said.

Me- how about Ryan, I love that name!

Jack- it's a girl.

Me- what you don't think Ryan can't be a girl's name, okay call up my sister and tell her that. Ryan is the name of my oldest niece.

I said this very annoyed, then I turned away from him and started texting one of my friends back home.

Jack- oh, I am very sorry I have just never heard of Ryan as a girl's name. I only know of it as a boy's name, I am sorry.

Me- whatever I don't care, name it whatever you want.

Jack- I want to name it Ryan!

Me- really! Are you sure?

Jack- yes, it is a beautiful name.

Me- okay!

Then he gave me a hug. Because of this I got death glares from almost all of the girls in class, including the Malibu Barbie. I just hugged him back and pretended like I truly enjoyed it. Which I kind of did, because he gave really good hugs. He puts his arms around your lower back and has a very tight grip, but you don't get crushed, it is just perfect.

Just as we broke from our hug the bell rang. We both went to out next class, which we didn't have together.

The rest of the day went by really fast; it was lunch in no time!

At lunch Jack was in the food line behind me, so he asked me to sit with him and the wasabi warriors. I accepted and bought an apple, while he bought whatever the mystery food was. Then we walked over to the table together. Once we were there we both sat down, Jack sat down between me and Kim. Then he and the guys started talking about new move jack was teaching them and Kim just looked bored so I started a conversation with her, when jack saw this he asked if I could switch seats with him. I said sure and was now sitting between her and Jack. I asked her who she was partnered with for heath and she said she hadn't gotten her partner yet because she had it next period. Then she pretended to get a text from someone and went to sit with the Malibu Barbie and her copycat crew.

I sat through the rest of the lunch period listening to the guys, talk about I don't even know what.

Once lunch was over I had English. English and the rest of my classes went so fast. Like the expression time flies when you're having fun, but what confused me was the fact that I wasn't having fun, I was just bored.

I ran home, did as much homework as I could. Then I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I threw my hair into a loose messy bun then ran to practice. Once I got there everyone had already started. Jack and Kim were sparring, which kind of made me jealous, but I did think it was funny how it took Jack longer to win against me than her. Everyone was doing something accept Jerry, so I asked him to spar. He was hesitant but he accepted and got into his stance. He threw one punch, that I easily blocked, then flipped him using practically no effort.

Practice dragged on considering I had to flip Jerry for what seemed like a hundred times. Once it was over Milton and Eddie left immediately. Then Jerry put his arm around my shoulder and asked me if I would like to go to Falafel Phil's with him. I gave Jack a look that said "save me" and I guess he understood because he asked jerry if he could tag along with us. Jerry rolled his eyes but said it would be cool. Then Kim followed. Once we arrive, I sat on the inside and Jerry sat next to me, way to close considering all the room there was on the other side of him. Then Jack sat across from me and Kim sat next to him. There was an awkward silence for a while, but then finally Jerry broke the silence.

Jerry- so Keke you wanna go see a movie some time?

Me- um, I am sorry but I don't think so?

Jerry- o cool, so what time should I...?

Jack- dude, I know you aren't used to hearing this, oh wait you are but whatever, she said NO.

Me- yea jerry, I am sorry but I just moved here, and I want to get to know you before I even consider dating you, and I kind of just want friends now, I am sorry.

Jerry- no it's cool.

Jack was probably laughing on the inside, with that smirk he had on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day of school flew by so fast. I don't even remember what happened in any of my classes I actually don't even remember lunch, but whatever who cares.

I was about to leave when someone ran up from behind me and grabbed my shoulder. Out of reflex I turned and flipped them. OMG it was Jack in an instant I was on the ground next to him helping him up.

Me- OMG I am soooo sorry! I didn't mean to do that, well I kinda did but it is a New York reflex thing with my parents being cops and all and I really didn't mean to!

I realized I was babbling now and I guess he did because he put his hand over my mouth. I kissed his hand and then took it off with one of my hands. I kind of giggled and he just smirked. I turned to leave again but then he spoke,

Jack- um okay so I'm not going to grab your shoulder, so wait up!

I laughed at this and he just gave me a smug smile.

Me- what do you want!

I said this with a fake attitude then I just smiled and he knew I was kidding.

Jack- hey! So do you want to study tonight at my place? I thought we could watch Ryan together?

Me- sure, sounds fun and I am totally going to fail tomorrow so I might as well study.

Jack- then Lego!

He combined let's go and it sounded so funny just the way he said it. I started laughing harder than ever before. Then he started laughing too. He put his arm around my shoulder and started pulling me towards the door. First we both went to each other's house and got our bags. Then we headed to the dojo. He still had his arm around me when we walked in and then he finished telling me this really funny story and we both cracked up.

Jerry's P.O.V.

We were all stretching when Jack came in with his arm around Keke! Come on dude like what the hell! Why would you go and do that when I just asked her out! I turned to see Kim, she looked really jealous. Then Jack and Keke just looked at us and laughed. I decided if I wanted Keke I was going to have to make her jealous and obviously Kim wanted Jack. So I decided what I was going to do. But I knew that Kim was going to kill me, but it just might work. Before I could think I grabbed Kim pressed her up against the wall and pressed my lips to hers.

Kim's P.O.V.

So I was just stretching getting ready for practice to start when Jack came in with his arm around Keke! I was about to go all black belt on her. I was ready to explode! Then I saw jerry, he looked really jealous too, I could almost see the little gears turning in his head. I wasn't sure whether I should be happy for him, scared for myself, or if I should just forget about it all together. I was too angry to care so I chose the last option. I was thinking about how I should make Jack jealous when someone grabbed me pressed me up against a wall and pressed their lips to mine! I wasn't exactly sure who it was but they really weren't that bad of a kisser. So I kissed back! Then I thought of the possibilities. It could either be Eddie, Jerry, Milton, or Jack. Jerry, Milton, or Eddie! OMG ewwww! I quickly pulled away, and gave a hard punch right into their chest! I looked up and saw that it was Jerry!

Me- OMG! WHAT THE HELL! GET AWAY FROM ME NOW! WHAT WOULD EVEN POSSES YOU TO DO THAT! YOU CREEP! BACK OFF!

Once I was done screaming I looked over to see Keke and Jack hysterically laughing on the floor!

That is when Rudy walked in.

Rudy- Okay guys so I have to take Tip-Tip, ummm this cat I just found, to the veterinarian. So there will be no practice today! Go home, have fun!

Keke- yay! Come on Jack let's go to your house now! Now we can have fun, because we can do two things at once, or at least I can.

She said this in a very flirtatious way. It made me so mad, but within seconds she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the dojo. As I could see after they got out they continued to hold hands!

KeKe's P.O.V.

I grabbed Jack's hand and ran out. We continued holding hands the whole way to his house. Once we got to his house he said to go in the room upstairs and to the right while he got us some snacks. I went up and to the right like he said to and I walked into a dark room. I turned on the light and saw a really neat room, at least for a boy. There were no clothes on the floor the only thing that really wasn't neat was his desk, it had a bunch of papers and books. But it was definitely neater than my room at the moment; I was living out of boxes. I just stood in the doorway with my mouth hanging wide open. Then I shook out of my trance and went to sit down on the bed. I saw a picture on the nightstand, all I could do was smile. It was him and the Wasabi warriors at the beach. The Jack entered the room.

Jack- are you ready?

I nodded my head and we started studying together. We were very close considering we were just 'studying' together but that was my fault. Smart me left my book in my locker, so we were sharing his. It was almost ten by the time he asked if he could go take a shower. I told him that he could. He said that he would be quick and he would take the baby when he got out.

Jack had gone to take a shower about five minutes ago but I could still hear the water running. I was about to get up when my eyes started to get really heavy. I couldn't hold my body up any longer, I fell asleep.

Jack's P.O.V.

After I took my shower, I walked out in a pair of pajama pants. I forgot Keke was there so I walked out without my shirt on. But it can't really matter she already saw me without my shirt on when we went swimming at her house; and she was sleeping so I had nothing to worry about. Then I grabbed her phone and texted her mom

I wrote- Hi Mrs. Aarons this is KeKe's friend Jack. She fell asleep over my house while we were studying. My mother said that it was fine if she stayed the night, but if not I will bring her home. And she does have a bag of clothes here so she could put those on in the morning.

Her mom answered about a minute later- she can stay the night. Tell her I will see her after school.

I lay in bed next to her but spaced us so there was about a foot between us. Within two minutes of when I laid down I was out cold.

The next morning I woke up to see that my arm was around Keke, almost in a protective way, and her lips were pressed against my collar bone. This was kind of weird but whatever. I looked at the clock to see that we only had about fifteen minutes to get to school. I mean I know I can make it, but I don't know if she can so I woke her up gently.

KeKe's P.O.V.

I woke up to someone singing.

Hush little Keke, don't say a word; Jackie's going to wake you up before we're late to school.

I just laughed because when I woke up I saw Jack leaning over me. He had just finished singing and was now shaking my shoulders lightly. When he saw my eyes open he spoke quietly, but I could still hear him, he said,

Jack- Keke we only have fifteen minutes to get to school.

Me- fifteen minutes! Omg!

I practically jumped over him getting out of his bed.

Jack- relax, worst case we are a little late. I am going to go change your bag is over there on my desk; it has your clothes in it.

He said this as closing the bathroom door. I grabbed my bag and sat down on the bed. About two minutes passed after I sat on the bed. Then I quickly jumped up to inspect his outfit. At this time he had on a pair of black skinny jeans, and really nice red high tops. He didn't have a shirt on, but he was grabbing one from his drawer. When I saw him starting to put it on, I was almost sad. Like who actually needs to wear a shirt now a days. He put on a yellow tank top and then a red and yellow plaid shirt over that. Once he put his shirt on he told me I could go to the bathroom to change.

I put on my clothes, correction most of my clothes. That is when I realized I had forgotten a shirt. Omg what was I going to do! Next thing I knew I was peeking my head out the door.

Me- ummmm. Jack!

Before I even finished talking he was at the door.

Me- okay so I know this is going to sound way beyond stupid but I kind of don't have a shirt, could I borrow one?

He said sure and within seconds he was back with a lime green shirt in his hand. He handed it to me and I went to go try it on. It was kind of huge on me but I tied it back with a ponytail, then I thought it looked kinda cute. When I walked out he chuckled, and nodded, almost as if he was agreeing with my thoughts.

Jack- Come on, we have to go!

I said okay and grabbed my bag; I made sure I had my homework. If you compared the outfit I wore today to what I had on yesterday, I looked like a slob today. But what did I care. When we got down stairs and walked outside, I saw two skateboards in his open garage.

Me- Can you ride?

Jack- yea!

I grabbed a board and started skating away.

Me- well I hope you can keep up!

I called over my shoulder, by the time I was finished talking I was almost down the block.

Jack's P.O.V

I was just standing there in shock when I saw Keke skating down our street on a board. Then I realized that she was almost gone. Also that I was going to be late, so I grabbed my board and hurried after her. Once I caught up we skated kind of fast to school. Once we saw the school, I saw that Keke wasn't stopping; and there were stairs coming up ahead. Before I could do anything she gained speed and jumped down them. Then skated right into the school. I did the same. We got out stuff and ran to Spanish together as fast as we could; we made it with about five minutes to spare.

We sat down in our seats. I sat behind Keke and Eddie and Jerry sat next to us. We sat towards the back of the room.

Eddie- why are you guys just getting her now? You missed homeroom.

I looked at her and she mouthed something that looked like "go for it", so I figured that is probably what she said and I told them.

Me- ummm, we kind of got a late start this morning and we couldn't really get out of bed.

Jerry nodded but you could tell he was confused just by the look on his face. Meanwhile, the brainiac, aka Eddie, was picking at each word I just said. He was over analyzing it to death.

Eddie- omg you said 'we' that means she stayed at your house last night!

He was thinking out loud. Usually I wouldn't mind him thinking out loud, but he was like screaming at us now and the whole class had turned to listen to him. Then he started again,

Eddie- that is why she had your shirt on!

He just wouldn't stop. Then he started rambling on about questions that I didn't even want to hear.

Eddie- omg did you guys sleep in the same bed, did you guys even go to bed, was it awkward, what did you guys do!

He had drawn a huge crowd; I could almost guarantee that everyone would notice that I was purple by now if I weren't looking down at my notebook. I looked up to see that Keke was just laughing hysterically; she must have found him entertaing. Donna and the other cheerleaders looked like they were about to explode. I think Keke saw this too because then a devious smile crossed her beautiful pink lips, that had earlier been pressed against my bare chest. I just put my head down. I could only imagine what she was going to do.

Keke- I would never tell you what happened, I don't kiss and tell!

Everyone gasped and she just broke out laughing. As this happened the teacher walked in and told everyone to settle down and go to their seats. The rest of the day went by in a blur. I couldn't believe it was already lunch thank god!

Once I got to the cafeteria Milton, Keke, and Jerry had already been sitting down. I just got lunch and ran to the table. When I walked over I sat next to Keke and an open seat. At this time Milton was laughing uncontrollably while looking at his phone. I asked Milton what was so funny like I was truly interested. All he could say was here in between laughs and he handed me his phone, I hit play.

Keke was looking over my shoulder as it started. The first words came on the screen. They said Jack+KeKe=Jeke. Omg I can only imagine what this is .Next there was a slide show of a bunch of pictures of us. First was one of me skateboarding, then one of her getting out of her pool, she was in a different bikini then when I went swimming with her and the warriors, she looked really hot in this picture. Then they had one of the first day we met, the two of us were laughing together at circus burger. Then one from the two of us in the dojo, I was on top of her leaning in; this is when Kim came in and yelled at me. Then one of me hugging her at her softball game. There was also one of us sitting together in the bleachers with our baby, and one me on top of her in the hall from the other day. Then finally one of us walking in the hall together. The shot was of our backs, and her shirt had J. Anderson on the back. Then they put a heart around the two of us and the picture slowly darkened. I handed the phone back to Milton and asked the group who had made it.

Milton- ummm, I don't know, I swear it wasn't me, I just found it on the school website. Please don't kill me!

How did they get those pictures? And why was it on the school website? Whatever, no big deal, I don't really care.

Me- whatever, no big deal, that just means someone has way too much time on their hands.

I just said that while rolling my eyes. I hadn't even noticed that Eddie and Kim had sat down until now. Then I realized that Eddie looked like he was debating on whether or not he should speak up, he decided to. Meanwhile Kim looked pissed, but then she just looked down at the table and started rearranging the food on her tray. Was she jealous? I mean Kim is hot but I just don't think of her like that.

Eddie- I guess, that could also mean someone really wants you guys together.

He said this while he grimaced. After Eddie said this I knew that I started to blush but Keke looked like she didn't even notice he said anything. Then she put in her headphones and started flipping through the pages in her science book. I guess she didn't notice, or she really didn't care. She started singing a song I barely recognized. But I have definitely have heard it before.

"Black dress with the tights underneath I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth, and she's an actress but she aint got no need, she's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east."

Then I realized what song it was. It was Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3, wow it is like old; but she is a really good singer. Then I realized she was singing really loud in the middle of the cafeteria and the principle might walk in any second. Then my trance broke and I continued listening.

"t-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth, t-tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef that I'm a vegetarian and I aint fu…"

I put my hand over her mouth before she could finish the word. She took my hand off of her mouth, but not before she could lightly kiss the palm like she had the other day. She spoke,

Keke- omg was I singing out loud?

I told her she was and she turned a light pink for a brief moment. I guess she got over it because she stopped and just shrugged.

Keke- I used do that all the time at home! I would just blast my music then I couldn't hear anything else, I couldn't even hear my own thoughts.

Then I took one of her headphones and went to the next song in the playlist. I saw that it was I'm sexy and I know it by LMFAO , I laughed and turned it on.

Me- wow! I love your songs.

I flipped through them and she just laughed most of these songs were in my playlist. Then both of us started singing, but it wasn't that loud, only our table could hear. I think we actually sounded really good together. Then after about five songs the bell rang. I grabbed Keke's hand helped her up and said my lady. And bowed to her.

Keke- why thank you, my knight in shining armor.


End file.
